THE MIDDLE
by superholicqueen1
Summary: [CHAPTER 1/PROLOG] Kyungsoo tersadar di sebuah padang rumput yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi, kemudian ia tertabrak motor chanyeol dan membuatnya koma atau kembali koma? summary jelek ((?xKyungsoo Chanyeolx?)) please read my first fantasy fanficiton, and review :)


**THE MIDDLE**

**Genre**

**T+**

**Cast**

**-Do Kyung Soo**

**-Park Chan Yeol**

**- Kim Taeyeon (Park Taeyeon)**

**-Xi Lu Han**

**-****and more cast every Chapter**

**Disclaimer**

**Imajinasi keluar dari otak saya, para pemain milik Allah SWT / Tuhan YME juga milik mereka sendiri saya hanya meminjam nama saja.**

**Warns!**

**BOYS LOVE/BL/YAOI LITTLE BIT STRAIGHT, KATA KATA KASAR!**

**Saya tidak mengikuti mitos jadi harap maklum kalau tidak nalar karna semua Cuma karangan fiktif belaka.**

"_jinkyung pasti suka coklat ini.."_

"_kyungsoo awas!"_

_Brak!_

_._

_._

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan nafas yg terengah-engah, ia kemudian mengusap mukanya kasar

"untung hanya mimpi" gumamnya pelan

Kyungsoo menatap ke sekelilingnya, dimana ini? Kenapa dia ada di padang rumput seperti ini? Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Seingatnya ia belum pernah kesini, dengan sedikit ragu ia bangun untuk berjalan pulang.

Tunggu, pulang?

.

.

"Park Chanyeol!" seorang gadis memekik geram ke arah pemuda yang kini menatapnya datar

"mwo?" jawab chanyeol enteng

"apa maksud mu berselingkuh di depan ku?!" suara nyaring gadis itu membuat burung yg bertengger di pohon terbang menjauhi tempat itu

"eoh? Salah ya? Baiklah lain kali aku akan berselingkuh di belakang mu?"

"oppa!" gadis itu menatapnya marah, mukanya sudah memerah menahan emosi

"apa lagi? Bukan kah itu yang kamu mau sayang? Seperti yang kamu lakukan dengan jino itu" gadis itu menegang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang chanyeol lontarkan

"ba..bagaimana-"

"kau lupa? Café yang sering kamu pakai untuk bemesraan dengan bocah tengil itu adalah tempat kerja ku"

Jleb

Kata kata chanyeol langsung mengenai tepat di otaknya, gadis itu kalah telak.

"sungguh aku tidak tahan dengan takdir ini, kenapa sang miracle dan tetua bodoh itu menghubungkan takdir ku dengan manusia tolol ini" gadis itu berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"cih, kau kira aku tidak?! Lebih baik aku berkencan dengan lelaki dari pada denganmu wanita gampangan" gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, Dengan geram sang gadis menyiram minuman yang ia beli ke baju chanyeol

"brengsek! Kita putus! awas saja kau ku adukan ini ke aboji!" dan kemudian gadis itu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya

"gadis manja tukang pengadu! Aish" chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang basah "dasar perempuan gila, seharusnya aku yg memutuskannya" chanyeol membuka kaosnya yang sudah basah dan mengambil baju ganti di dalam tasnya.

Chanyeol menghidupkan motornya dan mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh, pikirannya sedikit tidak fokus ia berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan siangnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya

'andai takdir ku bisa di ubah' chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah jalan, matanya terbelalak melihat seorang namja mungil tepat berada di depannya

_**Ciiiiit!**_

_**Brak!**_

Belum sempat chanyeol membuat motornya berhenti ia sudah menabrak namja kecil itu, namja itu terpental kepalanya terantuk keras ke ujung trotoar. dengan panik chanyeol memakirkan motornya dengan cepat.

"c-cogiyo..." chanyeol berucap pelan di samping namja itu, tidak mendapatkan respon yang berati tetapi darah yang merembes keluar cukup menjawab kekhawatirannya.

.

.

Disinilah chanyeol berdiri di depan ruang UGD menunggu kakaknya yang tengah menolong namja yang ia tabrak tadi, ia tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit dengan gelisah. Seorang yeoja manis keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Sebut saja taeyeon, taeyeon -kakak chanyeol- buru buru mendekati adiknya

_**Plak! Plak!**_

Chanyeol meringis sambil menggosok lengannya yg terkena sasaran brutal kakak perempuannya itu

"aisshh nuna waegeure?!" bentak chanyeol sedikit kesal

"kenapa? Kamu tanya kenapa?! Chanyeol apa yg kamu lakukan sampai membuat namja cantik tidak berdosa itu robek kepalanya dan membutuhkan 5 jahitan?! Kau gila huh? Kau hampir membunuhnya! Aish!" Taeyeon kembali memukul lengan chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan muka bersalah, Taeyeon menghentikan aksinya melihat perubahan mood adik tersayangnya itu

"ehem! sudahlah tidak perlu di sesali, sekarang kau hanya perlu menebus dosa kepadanya dengan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh. Ohya aku tidak yakin sih tapi karna benturannya sangat keras kemungkinan besar dia akan amnesia" mata chanyeol sukses membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir taeyeon

"sudah ya, aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan" taeyeon menjinjit untuk mengacak acak rambut dan mencium pipi adiknya itu

"haish nunaaaa" teriak chanyeol tidak terima, mukanya merah padam memendam malunya di lihat penghuni rumah sakit yg lain

"jeosonghabnida dia memang agak gila"

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekamar kyungsoo – chanyeol mengetahui namanya dari nametag baju yg di pakai kyungsoo – ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kyungsoo, sudah empat hari sejak kejadian di tabrak itu kyungsoo tidak juga terjaga

Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala kyungsoo, kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis membuat chanyeol betah berdiam diri di kamar kyungsoo sambil menatapnya

"selamat pagi soo-ya, apa kabarmu hari ini? Kenapa malas sekali bangun? Maafkan aku ya telah menabrakmu aku harap kamu ga bakal marah sama aku setelah kamu sadar nanti, amin." Chanyeol selalu berbicara seperti ini sejak ia memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang di alami kyungsoo dan akan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh total.

Handphone chanyeol bergetar

_Luhan calling_

Chanyeol buru buru mengangkat handphonenya

"aku akan segera turun" setelah berucap dengan cepat ia langsung menutup handphone-nya dan menyambar jaketnya, ia mendekati kyungsoo dan mengelus surai lembut milik pria itu

"aku akan segera kembali soo-ya" chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi kyungsoo yang berbalut perban sebelum benar benar menghilang di balik pintu

.

.

"kenapa kau lama sekali" omel luhan

"mian, tadi dia begitu menggoda" jawab chanyeol enteng dan langsung mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya

"yak!" chanyeol menatap luhan geram yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan datarnya

"kau menyukainya?! Astaga, kau tidak menidurinya kan?" selidik luhan, chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas

"oh demi bunga pohon kesucian! luhan, kau pernah lihat aku tidur dengan perempuan?" luhan hanya menggeleng "dan berpikirlah sedikit rusa jelek, apakah orang koma bisa ter-rangsang?" luhan kembali menggeleng

"lalu kenapa kau menuduhku bodoh!"

"aish kau yang bodoh, tiang karatan!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan luhan kini sudah berada di depan tempat suci, tempat dimana semua orang memanjatkan permohonan kepada yang berkuasa melalui pohon suci ini. Ia mengenakan jubah putihnya dengan rapi, terlihat begitu elegan dengan perhiasan yang meligkari di sekitar leher jubahnya. pendoa memang harus menggunakan baju suci seperti yang chanyeol dan luhan pakai setiap ia ingin masuk ke dalam tanah suci yang menumbuhkan pohon suci.

"han, kamu yakin hari ini appa tidak ikut berdoa?" tanya chanyeol pelan

"aku yakin! tadi pagi sudah pergi ke kongres para tetua kau tahu sendiri kan kalau mereka berunding lamanya seperti apa?"

Chanyeol hanya menggidikan bahunya acuh dan mulai memasuki tempat suci

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap sekuncup bunga yang belum mekar, ia menghebuskan nafasnya kemudian menyentuh buanga itu pelan

'aku berharap, sangat berharap kyungsoo sadar, aku mohon' bunga itu tiba tiba bersinar dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit mekar, chanyeol yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum senang, ia kemudian memetik bunga itu dan mengecup kelopaknya.

Luhan berdiri di depannya hanya tersenyum manis, ia juga memegang bunga yang sudah mekar, setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menenangkan diri, berdoa dan berbincang dengan arwah suci mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri di pinggiran tempat suci bersama dengan pemohon yang lain, setelah semua sisi terisi mereka mulai menerbankan bunganya

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia melihat bunganya bersinar di atas sana

Tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang, dan bunga bunga kuncup mekar secara tiba tiba dan bercahaya

Chanyeol dan luhan hanya menganga melihat itu, setelah bersinar terang bunga bunga itu akhirnya berterbangan di udara dan kuncup kuncup baru bermunculan

Mereka hanya terdiam memandang takjub pemandangan itu, mereka tidak bisa berkata kata lagi. Yang mereka tau adalah…

Sebuah takdir telah berubah

TBC

**Penjelasan :**

_**jangan tanya introcerita setelah warns itu apa, nanti kalian tau sendiri**_

_**jubah yang di pake mereka itu kaya jubah yang di pake pas intro MAMA Cuma versi putihnya trus yang di leher anggep aja kalung ? hehe '-'a**_

_**Pohon kehidupan aku ambil dari film avatar, kalau di filmkan mereka doanya lewat akar, kalau aku buatnya dari bunga yang kuncup, nah kalau bunga mekar untuk berbincang dengan ruh suci. Ruh suci itu ruh orang yang telah tiada.**_

_**Bunga yang kuncup bakal mekar ketika pendoa memanjatkan permohonan dan setelah itu pendoa memetik bunga itu untuk di terbangkan ke langit**_

_**Pinggiran tempat suci itu kaya trotoar, setelah para pendoa mencabut bunga mereka harus menerbangkannya lewat situ ga bisa lewat tempat lain.**_

_**Mereka sudah mengetahui tentang takdir mereka sendiri ketika mereka 17 thn, jadi ga bisa milih lagi tapi ada juga yang merubah takdirnya dan itu jarang sekali.**_

_**Ada pertanyaan mungkin yang belum mengerti?**_

**Chit-chat :**

_**Hai hai ini masih on going, aku yang agak ga ngerti sama otak yang mulai mikir buat cerita fantasi kaya gini. Well ini my first fantasy fanfiction. Jadi aku ngerti banget pasti banyak banget kekurangannya jadi feel free lah buat review.**_

_**TAU GAK AKU BELUM NENTUIN PAIRING DISINI LOH, JADI BISA AJA CHANSOO, CHANLU, CHANBAEK? ATAU KAISOO ATAU OFFICIAL PAIRING ATAU UNOFFICIAL #smirk kalian maunya pairingnya siapa? '3'**_

_**Aku bisa aja discontinu kalau ga ada peminatnya hhh :(**_

_**[Satu jejak dari kalian satu tingkat aku merasa di hargai sebagai author]**_

_**[Sebuah kehormatan dapat review dari kalian]**_

_**So….**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
